Avern
Physical Characteristics The Birdmen of Lionsdale are beaked and feathered. Their feet and hands have large talons and their legs are covered in scaly skin. Their plumage can vary from flock to flock but usually is some form of brown, white, or black; with males having the brightest colors or most extravagant patterns. Most Avern have a single pair of wings powerful enough to propel them at high speed or carry heavy loads over long distances, though some are born wingless, and a tail that helps them remain balanced while in flight. On average, Avern tend to be a slim, lightweight people and reach heights no greater than five and a half hands (5'7), making them a more diminutive race. Culture Though they know themselves as the Avern, the rest of Lionsdale know them as the Birdmen or Tengu. They are a reclusive people, keeping to themselves in clans they call flocks. Avern love high places, as they feel safer off the ground and away from "groundlings", which is their term for roughly everyone that isn't Avern. Avern flocks tend to dwell in Clan Fortresses built atop the tallest structures they can find, which are usually mountains. In ages past they lived in villages atop ancient trees, but the expansion of groundlings began making such places untenable. Most Avern Clan Fortresses, or Castlenests, are usually only reachable via flight or secret passageways locked with magic. The Birdmen cultivate their own crops, which include exotic vegetables such as Eggshoots (a cousin to the tomato that produces egg-like fruit) and Feathercrown (a type of carrot with brightly colored foliage), but supplement this by hunting and gathering. Both females and males are drawn to bright colors; the flashier and more vibrant the better, and wars have been fought between Flocks over especially bright and colorful dyes. The two most noteworthy accomplishments of the Birdmen, at least in the eyes of most "groundlings," is their mastery of lightweight metallurgy and their understanding of the weather. Birdmen warriors are universally equipped with "Skysteel" armor and weapons, an alloy that weighs half as much as conventional steel while still being every bit as strong and solid. Only the Birdmen know how to make this Alloy and they refuse to teach the secret to all, even upon pain of death. They are also the most accurate meteorologists in all of Lionsdale. As they depend mostly upon flight to move about, knowing what the weather is going to do is vital for the Birdmen, thus their scholars and mages have spent generations understanding weather and can forecast meteorological conditions on a level that would boggle the minds of Elves, Devas, and Humans alike. Abilities It is the mastery over flight that defines the Avern. They fly faster and longer distances than any other flight capable-race and have mastered aerial hand to hand combat. They favor slashing weapons like sabers, swords, and poleaxes so they can swoop down, assault an opponent and retreat before they get in a retaliatory strike, or, on the rare occasion they don't want to risk swooping in, they drop alchemical firebombs on their opponents. Their weaponry and armor are all made of Skysteel, which allow them to be wielded with incredible speed and dexterity. Wingless Avern are swift sprinters and masterful jumpers, being incredibly agile and sure footed on the ground, which makes up for their lack of aerial ability. They are resilient against wind and air magic, and their mages are second to none in manipulating the weather via arcane spells. Weaknesses The light build of the Avern brings with it a frailty that makes them quite susceptible to physical injuries. In groups, their battle techniques are devised to mitigate vulnerability, but lone Avern are easily subdued if caught. Avern tend to dislike having their wings wet as it impedes their ability to fly. Other Avern possess reproductive compatibility with no other race. Category:RACES